Caveman
by ASaint
Summary: Rose meets Caveman!Nine, who is determined to have his way with her whether she likes it or not but of course she does . Warning: this story contains serious consent issues!


Warning: this story contains serious consent issues!

* * *

The Doctor had done it again. He'd promised her Italy and instead landed the TARDIS who-knew-where, in a spot that seemed devoid of civilisation.

He grinned goofily. "Well, this place could still be fun! Let's give it a try, anyway. We can go to Italy any old time. How often do we end up in," he glanced at the scanner, frowned, and gamely attempted, "ah, Lachistan AB, spa planet of the Grault system."

"If there's a spa anywhere on this planet, I bet it doesn't come into being for another five million years, at a minimum," Rose responded tartly. "Looks more like pre-historic Earth to me. If we're going to forever be visiting Earth, I'd like it to be Italy Earth."

"Next time," the Doctor blithely promised, flinging open the TARDIS door and bounding outside. "For now, let's explore."

His pinstripe-clad figure had nearly disappeared over the horizon before Rose dragged herself to the doorway. "Doctor, wait!" she called as she set off in pursuit.

He ignored her. Again. Doggedly, Rose trudged forward, peering about for any sign of the Doctor. They had landed in a vast area of plain rocks and uneven footing. The occasional hill cropped up, and Rose had a feeling the Doctor had vanished behind one of them. She just had no idea which one.

She searched for another five minutes, occasionally calling his name, before deciding to give up and head back to the TARDIS. With luck, the Doctor was already there, willing to leave this boring planet and try anew for Italy.

Rose turned, and there before her was a stunning sight! "Doctor! What happened to you?" she gasped.

It was the previous Doctor, the one she had known first, before the regeneration. But how strange he looked! His brow jutted out above his sunken eyes, his jaw was thick, and he wore only a ragged loincloth made of fur. In his right hand, he carried a crude wooden club.

"Ugh," he grunted at Rose.

"What's wrong?" she cried, running to him and grabbing his arm. "Who did this to you? How did you change again? And you lied to me," she realized belatedly. "You told me you couldn't change back!"

"Ugh!" the Doctor repeated with increased urgency.

"You can't speak properly? Are you sick again?"

Abruptly, the Doctor switched the club from his left hand to his right, grabbed Rose by the hair, turned, and marched away. Caught off balance, Rose fell to the hard earth and for several paces was literally dragged along by her hair.

"Doctor!" she screamed. "What are you doing? Stop, it hurts!"

He did not stop, but Rose managed to scramble to her feet so that at least she was no longer before tugged behind him like a sack of potatoes. She beat upon the Doctor's grasping arm with her fists, desperately trying to free herself.

After a few seconds of her struggles, he appeared to have had enough and whirled on her with club upraised. Rose ducked back, holding up her hands in supplication. "Okay, okay, I'll stop fighting," she soothed. She would wait until a better moment to attempt an escape, she thought.

The Doctor's brow creased and he cocked his head before seeming to accept her words. He turned away and set off again at a lope, still clutching Rose's hair. She obediently trotted along beside him to avoid having her hair yanked again. They quickly covered an expanse of rough ground without seeing another living being.

Not two minutes later, Rose spotted a cave looming ahead of them. It was sheltered by trees and was difficult to spot until one was close to it. She was not surprised when the Doctor led her inside. Finally, he released her hair. Rose reached up and gratefully rubbed her head. Who knew being dragged by one's hair hurt so much? Though, in the back of her mind, she had to admitted she kind of enjoyed it. Being treated like a cavewoman was hotter than she would have expected it to be. Who would have guessed...?

She glanced around her new surroundings. The place was dark and smelled faintly of decomposing food. Just enough light filtered in from the mouth of the cave that Rose could see a few rough animal skins upon the floor, and small bones piled in one corner.

That was all Rose had time to observe, because the Doctor dropped his club and whirled upon her. He mashed his mouth upon hers, mauling her mercilessly as his hands clawed at her clothing. Fabric shredded and dropped away. Then Rose was on her back atop the animal pelts, the Doctor upon her as he continued to rip away her shirt and jeans. Finally, her clothing lay in a crumpled, ruined mass near her feet. The Doctor's own loincloth easily slid aside as he came at her, a determined glint in his eyes. "Mine!" he grunted.

"No!" Rose cried, even as her mind was screaming, Yes, yes, yes! Her words had no effect on the Doctor unless it was to spur him on. He plunged into her over and over, having no care for her pleasure as he took her own. Nevertheless, Rose found herself moving in perfect rhythm, just as she had always known she would with the Doctor. As he finished, so did she, almost simultaneously.

Rose sighed in happy repletion. Who knew being taken by a caveman would be so hot?


End file.
